1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a foldable display device and, more particularly, to a foldable display device including touch sensitive areas which differ according to the state thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As portable device have come into widespread use, handheld portable devices have become popular. Portable devices have portability due to lightweight and small size. Bendable or foldable portable devices may be produced in order to improve portability. In a portable device including a display unit, the size of a bezel of the display unit may be reduced and a touch sensitive display unit may be provided on a front side thereof in order to provide a wider user interface to a user. If a user holds a portable device by hand, unintended user touch input may occur in a border area of the display unit. In addition, in a foldable display device among portable devices, a border area may be changed according to a folded state. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique of adaptively changing a touch sensitive area of a foldable display device according to a folded state.